


What's It Like?

by anonfanfic



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: Eve asks a question and Villanelle is happy to give her a demonstration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I wrote this for Tumblr in two pieces. They started as prompts and grew into a nice little one-shot. I wrote them pretty quickly. Let me know what you think and if you'd like more of these two.*
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Enjoy!

Villanelle shifted in her chair, they had been sitting in silence since Eve arrived. She could feel herself growing bored and that was dangerous. Villanelle picked up the ball point pen on the desk in front of her and started counting all the ways she could kill someone with just the writing instrument.

“What’s it like?” Eve’s question was asked so quickly that Villanelle had to stop her count at 11 and look over at her.

“What is what like?” Villanelle asked, putting the pen back on the desk and spinning her chair to face Eve.

Eve took a shaky breath and turned her own chair to look at Villanelle.

“What’s it like to kill someone?”

Villanelle studied Eve’s expression carefully, she could tell this was something Eve had been curious about for a while now. Villanelle knew Eve hid so much of herself away from the world. Eve had always been drawn to her, not because they were different, because Eve saw how similar they were and it fascinated her.

“Do you really want to know?” Villanelle leaned forward in her chair, her elbows resting on her knees as she stared at Eve.

Eve stared back and Villanelle thought she was reconsidering. She watched as Eve looked around the room, possibly for a way to escape the situation she had put herself in.

“Yes, I do.” Eve looked back at Villanelle and there was no trace of hesitation in her expression.

Villanelle nodded and sat back in her seat.

“The first time that you see the terror in someone’s eyes…” Villanelle started.

“Wait, no I want you to show me,” Eve interrupted.

“What?” Villanelle was taken aback by the request. It wasn’t often someone caught her so off guard. People were quite predictable and Villanelle was never really surprised when it came to what they said or did. Eve always seemed to be the exception, never letting Villanelle get a complete read on her.

“I want you to show me how you’d do it. On me..” The last part of the request was barely audible, like Eve had tried to stop it from escaping her lips.

Villanelle smiled and slowly got up and reached into her black boot, putting out a switchblade and opening it.

“Sometimes the build up is the best part. Watching them until they notice you and then seeing their eyes change.”

Villanelle walked over to Eve each step measured with her description, feeling the building tension in the room.

“Sometimes it’s confusion a lot of the time it’s fear..”

Villanelle was standing directly in front of Eve now, the knife in her left hand as she smiled.

“I like the ones who squirm.” Villanelle moved so her legs were on either side of Eve’s lap and lowered herself to straddle her.

She felt Eve shift under her body and knew as uncomfortable as Eve was she was more enthralled with her story.

“This is the part where they bed for their lives. They offer me money. Sometimes sex.” Villanelle’s pressed herself into Eve and moved her head so their lips were inches away.

“I’m expensive and I know none of them could ever afford me,” Villanelle whispered, feeling a wave of pleasure rush to her stomach when she felt Eve shutter against her.

Villanelle lifted the knife and let the tip of the blade snag on Eve’s shirt as she dragged it to her neck.

“I’m not completely heartless. If they haven’t been a complete arsehole I’ll do it quickly.”

Villanelle pressed the blade against Eve’s throat. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but she knew Eve was feeling every centimeter of the cool metal against her skin.

“When someone dies it’s like the go inside of themselves. I can watch it happen in their eyes.”

Villanelle’s lips were almost touching Eve’s as she continued.

“Everyone dies differently, that’s what keeps it interesting.”

Villanelle finished, but didn’t move. She waited, wondering if Eve would ask her to move. Both women stayed in the same staring at each other.

Villanelle moved to brush her nose against Eve’s egging the other on. She could feel a tight knot in her stomach that was starting to consume her.

Eve’s mouth barely hung open as she kept her gaze on Villanelle. She knew how easy it would be to take Eve. Villanelle wasn’t even sure what she meant by take her. Did she want to kill her? Did she want to fuck her?

“Villanelle…I…” Eve whispered, before they both heard voices on the other side of the door.

Villanelle pressed herself against Eve one last time before standing up and walking back to her original seat.

Eve ran both hands through her hair and cleared her throat as the rest of the team walked into the room.

“Villanelle? What are you doing here?” Carolyn asked, looking from one woman to the other.

“I was just leaving.” Villanelle got up and started to make her way out of the room.

“Eve, we can talk more later.” Villanelle didn’t wait for a response before she walked out of the office.

Later that night, Eve heard her bedroom door open, the dim light from the hallway cast eerie shadows on the walls. It wasn’t Nico, he wasn’t due home for another two days. Eve know exactly who it was, they had unfinished business.

She pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes. She could smell Villanelle before she felt the weight on her bed. The assassin wasn’t trying to be sneaky. Villanelle wanted Eve to know she was there.

“Did you miss me?” Villanelle’s warm breath against her ear sent a long shiver down Eve’s spine.

Eve stifled a gasp as she nodded slowly. She wasn’t in a position to lie nor did she feel the need. That’s when she felt the sharp end of a knife pressing into her side.

“Should we continue our lesson before we were so rudely interrupted?” Villanelle’s voice was low, but not soft. There was an edge to it that made the hair on the back of Eve’s neck stand on end. She could smell the vodka on Villanelle’s breath as she waited for Eve’s reply.

Eve tried to get words out, but her throat was painfully dry. She nodded once again and felt the point move slowly up her body. Villanelle rested the blade between two ribs.

“I could find a vital organ and they would have no chance of saving you. It would be slow, quick, excruciatingly painful, or you could already be dead and not even know it.”

Villanelle moved so she was in Eve’s line of sight and smiled down at her. “I’m that good, Eve.”

Eve knew her mouth was hanging open as she looked back up at the blonde. Villanelle was in complete control and that was how she liked it. The blade of the knife made a soft noise as Villanelle moved it up to rest against the sensitive skin of Eve’s throat.

“Should I kill you, Eve?” Villanelle asked, her large, expressive eyes looking down at Eve expectantly. Eve knew she was genuinely asking, this was a game she had been playing for years. The pleasure she got from it clearly visible in her wild expression.

Eve shook her head. “No, you’d miss me too much.”

It hurt to speak, her throat pulling at each word as she forced it out.

Villanelle made a clicking noise with her tongue. “You think so highly of yourself. You don’t think I’ll do it?”

Villanelle moved like a shadow in the dark room, pinning Eve to the bed. Villanelle positioned her legs on either side of Eve’s hips, putting a good amount of her weight on top of Eve.

“No, I know you would. I just think you’d miss me. You’d miss this.” Eve lifted her hips, creating just the right amount of friction between their bodies. She watched Villanelle’s eyes rolled back at the sensation.

Villanelle looked back at Eve and even in the dark room she could see an intensity in her gaze that wasn’t there before.

“Don’t play games,” Villanelle warned, pressing the knife a little harder against Eve’s neck.

Eve kept Villanelle’s gaze and once again lifted her hips to meet Villanelle. She did it three more times without saying a word. The third time she earned a loud groan from Villanelle, the pressure of the knife getting a little tighter. Eve tried to deny that the fear and danger was turning her on, but she felt herself becoming wet at the thought of it.

Eve’s hands moved up to touch Villanelle’s stomach, continuing to lift her hips off the bed. Villanelle’s eyes shot open.

“No.” She threw the knife toward the edge of the bed and grabbed Eve’s wrists. Villanelle pinned Eve’s arms above her head and bent down to hover just centimeters from her face. “We do this my way.”

Eve’s heart jumped in her chest. They were so close now. The teasing and foreplay was no longer enough. They both needed each other and had come to their breaking point.

Villanelle gave Eve a series of quick pecks on the lips, the grip she had on Eve’s wrists tightening after each one.

Eve felt the pain and pleasure mingle together in the pit of her stomach and begin to fill her with warmth.

Villanelle’s lips began to linger, the kisses growing deeper and more passionate. Villanelle released Eve’s wrists and reached down to pull at the long shirt she had worn to bed. Villanelle pulled it over Eve’s head and threw it off the bed.

“Be still.” Villanelle instructed, her body moving beneath the covers.

Eve felt her breath catch, her arms still above her head. Eve remembered the hundreds of times she had pictured this moment, Villanelle taking her and throwing her into the waves of pleasure.

Eve’s felt Villanelle leaving a heated trail of kisses along her body as she moved lower.

Villanelle’s mouth hovered over Eve’s center. It was maddening how much Eve wanted to feel Villanelle. She had never experienced anything like the sensations coursing through her body. It was amazing and also terribly frightening.

Villanelle’s mouth went to work without warning. Eve’s back arched off the bed. Villanelle’s left hand moved to rest on Eve’s stomach while the right slowly slipped between her legs. Eve felt a long finger join Villanelle’s mouth in the slow rhythm. After a few moments another finger began the increasingly fast pace. Each time Eve thought she had reached the peak, but Villanelle kept taking her further than she’d ever been before.

Eve closed her eyes and saw colors bursting against her eyelids. Her own hands moved below the covers and tangled in Villanelle’s soft hair.

“I’m so close,” Eve groaned, her fingers tightening in Villanelle’s hair. She felt Villanelle’s mouth move to suck on her clit. That was all she needed. Eve had found her point of no return. Her entire body tensed, each muscle filled with enough electricity to power a city. Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she screamed Villanelle’s name into the empty room.

“Eve? Eve?”

Eve shot up in bed, her dark hair matted to her forehead. She could feel the thin shirt she was wearing was covered in sweat. 

Eve’s chest heaved, she could still feel the electricity moving through her limbs as she looked around the room and found Niko looking at her concerned.

“Everything alright? You were groaning pretty loudly.”

Eve took a deep breath, she could still smell the sweet vodka in her nostrils.

Yeah,” Eve lied. “Bad dream.”

Eve got up and walked to the bathroom, striping off her soaked shirt.

“You sure you’re okay?” Niko called after her.

Eve grabbed a towel and turned back to him.

“I’m fine. Go back to bed I’m going to shower.”

Eve closed the bathroom door and smirked as she walked to the shower. She could still remember every touch, kiss, and feeling from her dream.


	2. Petite Mort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This wasn't suppose to happen, but here we are. I really, really hope you like the second chapter. Please let me know what you think in the comments. They really push me to keep this going! I appreciate all the support. This chapter hasn't been read through by anyone else, so please excuse any errors. Thanks again!
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic

Eve woke the next day feeling like she had a knot in the pit of her stomach. Her mind was having a hard time trying to piece together what was a dream and what was reality. It was like she could still feel Villanelle’s warm lips against her skin. And the weight of Villanelle’s body pressing on her hips. Eve stifled a whimper as she felt her hips start to rise off the bed. 

She looked over and saw Niko had already left for work. Eve let out a long breath and pushed her curly hair from her face. She thought about what was waiting for her at the office. Would Villanelle be sitting there? Eve’s heart stopped, would she be able to read Eve’s mind? She felt a heat creep up her neck at the thought of Villanelle getting flashing images of her dream. 

Her phone buzzing on the nightstand next to her made Eve shoot up in bed. She was short of breath without realizing it. Eve wasn’t sure if it was the thought of Villanelle discovering her lust-filled subconscious thoughts or just the thought of Villanelle herself that was causing her body to react like this. She was hot, nearly sweating under the thin sheet. Eve reached for her phone, eager for a distraction. 

“Carolyn?” Eve looked at the clock on her phone, wondering if she’d overslept. She didn’t need to be at work for another hour, something had to be wrong for Carolyn to need to call before she could get into the office. “Is everything okay?” Eve rubbed her eyes with her free hand. 

“Fine. When can you be here?” Carolyn was short as usual. She was never one to feel the need or desire to explain herself. “We need to speak.” 

Eve’s heart started to thud in her chest. She reached up and touched her neck. Had Carolyn somehow found out about her dreams? Eve wouldn’t put it past her boss to have some sort of technology that allowed her complete access to Eve’s subconscious. 

“Give me thirty minutes. Carolyn, what is this-“ Eve heard the click from the other end and knew Carolyn had ended the call. 

Eve got up and couldn’t stop her mind of racing to the worst case scenarios. Carolyn and a table full of faceless others watching her sex dream on the screen the size of a wall. Eve could hear the comments and snickers ringing in her ears as she drove to the office. She gripped the steering wheel so tightly by the time she pulled in her fingers were completely numb. 

Eve walked into the office in a daze. She felt a strong jolt hit her square in the chest when she saw Carolyn leaning against her desk waiting for her. Eve could never really read Carolyn’s mood, even on her best days. She had no idea what she was walking into, just how nervous she felt as she set her bag down. 

“Good morning,” Eve greeted her, watching as Carolyn pushed herself from the desk and walked over to the door on their left. 

“Let’s talk in here, more private.” Carolyn opened the door and motioned for Eve to enter. Eve scanned the room before walking toward Carolyn. There was no one else in the office. Eve knew better than to question Carolyn’s motives. 

Eve sat down at the table and felt her vision start to tunnel. Her thoughts were overwhelming her. She could hear Carolyn speaking, but it sounded like she was underwater. Eve heard the words - mission, Villanelle, immediately. She shook her head and forced herself to focus on Carolyn.

“I’m-I’m sorry what?” Eve stammered, looking at Carolyn from across the long metal table.

“What part was unclear?” Carolyn spoke in a way that always seemed like sarcasm. It was usually sarcasm. “While Konstantin is away you will be Villanelle’s interim handler.”

“Do you think that’s the best...” Eve trailed off under Carolyn’s measured look. “I mean there are trained handlers we can call?”

“This is a mission with very little room for error. We need Villanelle on a tight leash and with a stranger as her handler we would be looking at the exact opposite. You know her and she feels at least moderately comfortable listening to you.”

Eve felt her chest tightening and her throat go dry. She pulled at the skin on the back of her left hand under the table as she thought over Carolyn’s words.

Villanelle didn’t listen to anyone. She allowed herself to be controlled when it suited her. If she wanted Eve dead, nothing she did or said would stop that. Then her mind went back to her dream the other night.

Maybe Villanelle wasn’t going to be the problem. Could Eve be alone with the assassin? Her mind was racing and she felt her nails starting to dig into the soft skin on the back of her hand.

“You’ll leave tonight.” Carolyn was clearly finished with the conversation. She got up and pushed her chair in. “Pack what you need and a car will meet you outside of your flat at six.”

Eve didn’t know what to do with herself. She walked out of the room a few minutes after Carolyn in a daze. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion, except for her pulse. Eve’s pulse was racing so fast she gripped her wrist to try and steady herself. She sat down at her desk and stared at the screen.

“Everything okay?” Hugo was sitting at his desk, looking at Eve curiously. 

“Eve nodded and forced a smile. She could feel her hands trembling under her desk. She looked down and saw deep nail marks in the back of her left hand. How had everything gone to shit so quickly?

The day went by at a snail’s pace. Eve couldn’t concentrate on even the smallest tasks. She cut herself trying to open a letter with a pair of scissors, she burnt herself on her third cup of coffee in a three hour period. Every second that ticked closer to six felt like a noose tightening around her neck. This mission threatened to burn Eve’s world to ash. 

The moment the clock hit five Eve was already halfway out the door. She could sit still any longer. She would be in a car on her way to Villanelle in less than an hour. 

Eve walked into her flat and let out a sigh when she realized Niko wasn’t home yet. She could only hope she’d be gone before he got back. Eve couldn’t even begin to think of a way to explain her own scattered thoughts to Niko. 

Eve checked her phone, she had forty minutes to pack and be out the door. She walked up the stairs, her fingers tracing the smooth wall. Eve packed without really looking at what she was throwing in her suitcase. When the bag appeared to be at its limit Eve shrugged and zipped it up. 

She reached for her phone and looked at the time. She had ten minutes to get downstairs and meet her car. Her fingers hovered above her phone screen. She thought about texting Villanelle. What would she say? Eve sighed and shoved her phone into her back pocket. There would be plenty of awkward conversations in the coming days. 

Eve walked down and had one more fleeting thought of Niko before stepping out into the cool night air. He had been spending many late evenings at school lately. They were little more than passing greetings these days. 

A shiny black car pulled up with tinted windows pulled up in front of her flat. Eve felt heat creep up the back of her neck. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she gripped the handle of her back tightly and walked down to meet the driver. 

Eve offered him what she hoped was a smile, but may have been a pained grimace as he took her bag from her. She walked to the back of the sedan and lifted the handle. She could feel the warmth of the vehicle’s interior start to escape as she opened the door. 

Eve ducked into the backseat quickly, excited to be on the road and hopefully get her mind on other things. She wanted her mind occupied by anything other than…

“Hello partner.” Villanelle sat next to her smiling. Her blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. Eve liked when she wore her hair up, it let her examine more of her delicate features. Though on Villanelle nothing was ever really delicate. 

Eve shook her head in shock and to derail her train of thoughts. The heat she had felt creep up her neck was now rushing through her body. 

“Villanelle...I thought...I mean..” Eve stopped herself from continuing her stammering. 

Villanelle’s smile turned into a playful grin and she tilted her head. She was in her element. They were trapped in a car together and Eve felt like a little mouse cornered by a cat. Villanelle stared at Eve for another excruciatingly long moment before reaching for the small mini bar next to her. 

“Drink?” Villanelle pulled out a bottle of vodka and two glasses. She placed the glasses between her thighs while opening the bottle. Villanelle didn’t wait for Eve’s response, she poured healthy amounts into both glasses. 

Villanelle held one of the glasses out to Eve. 

“To our new mission. May it be...fruitful.” Villanelle hand lingered on the glass as Eve took it from her. Villanelle was grinning now, holding out her own glass toward Eve for a toast. 

Eve cleared her throat and felt Villanelle finally release her glass. “Ye-Yes, to our partnership.”

Eve touched her glass to Villanelle’s and brought it to her lips. She took two mouthfuls, her eyes burning so much she had to squeeze them shut. 

“How is Niko?” Villanelle asked.

Eve’s eyes shot open. Villanelle didn’t give two shits about Niko or her marriage. The only reason she asked questions was to get the answers she wanted or give answers she wanted to share. 

“He’s fine. He’s been working late.” Eve took another long drink, her eyes not leaving Villanelle. 

“Mmm.” Villanelle gave an exaggerated nod she probably thought looked thoughtful as she took a sip of her own drink. “Late nights for a teacher, huh?” 

Eve’s ears felt like they were on fire. She wanted to end this discussion. Niko wasn’t a topic she cared to give Villanelle any insight on. 

“Yes,” Eve stated, again feeling the burn of the alcohol hit her throat as she nearly drained her glass. She hoped it would be over, but she knew by the look on Villanelle’s face she had heard exactly what she wanted to hear.

“I knew a teacher who worked many late hours.” Villanelle was toying with her, taking long sips from her glass and watching Eve’s face intently. “Very dedicated, very clever, very...beautiful.” 

Villanelle brought the glass to her mouth and tilted her head back to drain the rest of the clear liquid. 

“I was fucking her.”

Eve didn’t want to give Villanelle the satisfaction of how deep her words hit her. She had her own suspicions of Niko’s activities at night. It was one thing to have those thoughts casting shadows in your mind, it was another to hear them spoken out loud. 

She felt like she had hit a brick wall. Her entire body was numb, she could hear the blood pumping in her ears. Eve took a shaky breath and held out her empty glass. 

“Can you give me another?” She tried to keep her voice steady. 

Villanelle reached back and grabbed the bottle filling both of their glasses once again. 

Eve sat back in her seat. She took another gulp of her newly refreshed drink and noticed it didn’t burn as badly anymore. This was starting to get dangerous. 

“Do you know what this mission is?” Eve asked, slumping in her seat and putting her glass between her legs. There was a freedom in having one of your worst fears realized in the back of a vehicle drinking down the dark streets of London. 

Villanelle followed suit, nearly replicating Eve’s position. “Nope. Just who I’m suppose to..” Villanelle used her free hand to slowly run her index finger along her own throat.

“How poetic.” Eve was still fascinated by Villanelle’s lack of empathy. She watched Villanelle’s hand slowly run down her body before landing between them. 

“Do you know how easily I could kill you right now?” She asked, unprompted. 

Eve’s heart rate immediately picked up. Villanelle was right, Eve had been stupid to get drunk in the backseat of a car with a psychopath. She turned to look at the driver who appeared to not be paying attention to the two girls at all. 

Eve watched as a black partition started to rise up from right behind the driver’s head. Villanelle chuckled and Eve looked over to see her pressing a button above her head. 

“He wouldn’t be able to get back her quickly enough to stop me.” 

Villanelle shifted to face Eve once the divider was completely up. Eve let the glass she was holding fall to the floor, spilling what was left of her drink. 

“I do like intimate kills, especially with women.” Villanelle moved so she was straddling Eve’s hips. She tossed her own drink onto the floor and smiled. 

Villanelle’s leaned forward, placing her lips on the shell of Eve’s left ear. 

“Do you want to know why?” She whispered, her warm breath cascading over Eve’s skin.

Eve squirmed under Villanelle, so conflicted by her mind and body. Both giving her completely different messages about the situation she was currently in. 

Eve nodded, her mouth opening slightly but no noise coming out. 

Villanelle sat up and looked right into Eve’s eyes. Eve noticed how dark Villanelle’s eyes had become now. The lines in her face and neck more pronounced and sharp. Somewhere inside of the blonde a switch had flipped, she was a predator ready for her kill. 

“It’s like an orgasm.” Villanelle adjusted her hips so her hand could slip between their bodies. “Being this close to someone when they are feeling suck...intense emotions is euphoric. No one feels as deeply as a woman fucking or getting ready to die.” 

Villanelle skillfully unbuttoned Eve’s jeans and moved her hand lower. Despite what her mind was screaming, Eve lifted her hips to give Villanelle access. 

Villanelle bit her bottom lip and grinned. “Good girl.” And like a flash of lightning the smile was gone, replaced with something feral. Villanelle’s other hand grasped Eve’s throat and squeezed as she entered her. 

Eve let out a strangled gasp. She looked up into Villanelle’s eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Villanelle started to move inside of her and Eve’s hips met the motion slowly. Villanelle didn’t tighten her grip as she slid in a second finger. 

Villanelle moved so her forehead was pressed against Eve’s, their lips nearly touching. She increased her speed and met Eve’s movement as her mouth fell open. 

“Is this what you thought it would be like?” Villanelle whispered against Eve’s mouth. 

Eve could only shake her head. Her hips now lifting off the seat as Villanelle’s thumb found her clit. 

“You are beautiful, Eve.” Villanelle murmured before crushing her lips against Eve’s lips. 

Eve melted into the kiss. She felt Villanelle’s grip loosen as her thrusts got even deeper. Both women were starting to unravel now. 

“Eve...Eve...EVE!” 

Eve’s head shot up, a piece of paper stuck to the side of her face. She looked around with blurry eyes to see that she was sitting at her desk in the office. 

Hugo was looking at her from his own desk, his cheeks a little red and a smirk on his face.

“You were, uh, you were moaning.” 

“Bad dream,” Eve lied, looking at the clock on the wall. It was ten after five. She had to go home and back. Eve gathered her things and ran out of the office, hoping that when she opened the car door this time the back seat would be empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be too mad. More to come..


	3. Just A Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been a really fun ride so far. I hope you're enjoying it as well. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic

Eve was exhausted by the time she arrived at the hotel. There had been no sign of Villanelle and Eve felt the relief start to wash over her as she walked in and got her room key. Eve looked around the small lobby. She scanned the bar tucked in the back corner and the chairs grouped around the room. She didn’t see any sign of Villanelle. 

The lift up to her room was the most peaceful she had felt in days. Eve was sure there was no way Villanelle could sneak up on her here. 

The doors opened into a narrow hall. Eve set a fast pace and went directly to her room, she had no desire to find out if Villanelle was on the same floor or even in the same hotel. Though in the back of her mind she knew that was the only thing she really desired. 

Eve got into her room and threw her suitcase on the ground. She didn’t bother looking around for a light switch, she just flopped down onto the bed. She laid there in the silence of the room until she realized she really wanted a drink.

Eve sighed and slowly lifted herself off the bed. She turned on the light and took a quick look at herself in the mirror. She shouldn’t care about what she looked like at ten at night in a hotel, but part of her hoped she would run into Villanelle at some point. 

She grabbed her keycard and made her way back down to the lobby. There were only two other people when Eve got there. One older guy nursing a drink in the furthest corner of the small bar and a younger man in a nice suit sitting at the bar and looking down at his phone.

Eve walked up and sat about three seats away from the young man. He glanced up from his phone and gave Eve what she was sure was suppose to be a charming smile. Eve forced a smile and hoped he would get the hint that she had no interest. Men never got the hint. 

“What will you have, love?” A woman, maybe in her late 50s or early 60s walked up to Eve with a kind smile. She put a napkin in front of Eve and leaned against the dark wood bar. 

“Vodka tonic, please,” Eve smiled. The bartender gave a nod and went to work on Eve’s drink. Eve could feel the man’s eyes were still on her. She looked down at the rough wood grain and started tracing the patterns with the tips of her fingers. Eve felt herself cringe at the sound of the stool legs sliding against the cheaply tiled floor of the bar. She knew without looking up the man was coming over to her. 

“Hey there.” His voice had a gravel to it that hit Eve’s ears harshly. “Mind if I join you?” 

Eve looked up and saw that the man was already pulling out the stool next to her. She had no say if he joined her. 

The woman behind the bar put Eve’s drink in front of her and gave her an empathic look. This was clearly a situation this woman had seen hundreds of times. The woman gave the bar a single pat and turned away to busy herself with cleaning glasses.

“What’s your name?” The man pressed, leaning close with his glass of dark alcohol hanging from his fingertips. 

“Eve.” 

She wanted this conversation to be over. Eve turned her body away from the man and took a long sip of her drink. Her shoulders slumped as she took another drink, the goal was to try and seem as unappealing as possible. 

“I’m Mark, pleasure to meet you.” The man’s voice grated on Eve’s nerves. She squeezed her eyes shut and took back at least half of her drink back. 

“I’m sure the pleasure is mine, Mark.” Eve managed to choke out, polishing off the rest of her drink. 

“Here,” Mark reached over and took Eve’s empty glass from her hand. Eve had the sudden urge to grab his hand and snap each finger one-by-one. He held the glass above his head and gave it a shake. The ice rattled loudly against the glass and Eve felt a new wave of anger wash over her. Mark was trying to get the bartender's attention like she was a pet. It was infuriating. 

“Can we get a refill over here?” Mark shook the glass a little harder until the woman turned to look at him. Eve watched her turn around with her lips pressed firmly together.

“Not deaf,” She plucked the glass from his outstretched hand. “Also, not a dog.” She spun on her heels to get Eve a fresh drink. 

Eve resisted the urge to cheer. Mark let out a single humorless laugh, leaving his hand out for a second longer before pulling it back. 

“Are you in London long?” Mark turned his attention back to Eve. The large, confident smile back on his face. Eve stared at his perfectly straight, white teeth and wondered how long Mark had to wear braces to get his teeth so perfect. Maybe he just got an entirely fake set.

“Everything alright?” Mark tilted his head, the smile on his face fading slightly.

“Sorry, I’m not sure how long I’ll be staying,” Eve responded, looking over and seeing her second drink arrive. Eve looked up in time to make eye contact with the bartender and watch her roll her eyes before returning to her work. 

Eve felt her chest begin to tighten. She was starting to feel trapped and Eve felt her mind start to work on an escape. 

Mark moved close enough that Eve could smell the whiskey on his breath. 

“I have a suite upstairs. I’d love if you’d join me for a more private drink.” 

Eve knew Mark thought he was reeling her in. She could tell by the smile plastered on his face. There was nothing this man hadn’t gotten in his life. Eve felt an animalistic need to throw her drink in his smug face and knock out all of his perfectly white teeth. She felt her hand clench around the glass. It was taking everything inside of her not to lunge forward and attack.

Eve tried to smile as she shook her head. 

“I appreciate the offer, but…”

Eve felt an arm move across her shoulders. 

“Hi baby.” Eve felt a pair of warm lips on her cheek. “Sorry I’m late.” 

She knew that voice without even turning, Villanelle had arrived. A wave of relief washed over her, something she wouldn’t have expected just a few hours earlier. 

Mark took a step back and held his arms up with a chuckle. 

“You can both come up to my suite.” The man shrugged, still convinced any woman he came in contact with wanted to fuck him.

Eve felt the mood shift immediately. The relief she had felt in Villanelle’s presence crumbled into terror. She knew what the woman next to her was capable of and how quickly the switch could flip in her mind to kill this man. 

“We’re fine. Please leave,” Eve spoke before Villanelle, reaching down and gripping Villanelle’s arm. 

The man looked at both of them in turn before straightening his tie and clearing his throat.

“Fine, didn’t really feel like wasting my time anyway.” Mark got up and walked out of the bar. 

“This ones on me, ladies.” 

Eve turned around to see the bartender putting two shots down in front of them. She looked at Eve and gave her a wink before pointing at Villanelle still standing next to her. “She’s cute. You’re lucky.” 

Eve started to stammer out something about them just being friends, but Villanelle spoke over her. 

“I’m the lucky one.” Villanelle picked up the shot and raised it in thanks to the woman behind the bar before downing it in one. 

Villanelle picked up Eve’s shot and handed it to her. “Come on, babe. Finish up so I can take you back up to the room and do naughty things to you.” 

Eve felt a warm shiver crawl up her spine as she took the shot and swallowed the alcohol, feeling it burn all the way down her throat. It didn’t take long for the drinks she had consumed to hit her like a brick wall. Her legs were tingling and Eve knew she was jumping into oblivion. 

Eve felt herself lean closer to Villanelle, maybe a mixture of exhaustion and all the booze - that’s what she’d tell herself at least. 

“Should we go up to your room, Eve?” Villanelle’s breath was warm and comforting against her ear and neck. 

Eve couldn’t speak, she just nodded and felt Villanelle help her out of her seat. 

“Charge her drinks to…” Villanelle paused and whispered at Eve. “What room? 

“207,” Eve pulled the room key from her pocket and handed it to Villanelle. 

The room was spinning and Eve clutched onto Villanelle to keep herself steady. They walked toward the elevator and Villanelle gripped Eve’s waist tightly. She was so strong and sure of herself, it never ceased to amaze Eve the power of the woman holding her. 

Eve knew this was a mistake. She was letting her guard down and part of her didn’t give a fuck. 

Villanelle didn’t let go of Eve the entire way up to her room. Eve felt safe and the voice in the back of her head screaming at her that this was a bad idea started to get quieter. 

They walked in the room and Villanelle laid Eve gently in her bed. Eve lay there as Villanelle helped her take off her shoes and get her settled in bed. 

“Get some rest, Eve. I’ll check on you in the morning.” 

Eve lifted herself up onto her elbows and felt her head spin with the sudden movement. 

“Wait, don’t leave me. Can you just stay for a little bit?” 

Eve wanted the bed to swallow her as she looked at Villanelle across the small hotel room. The blonde was impossible to read and Eve had no idea what she was thinking right now. 

Villanelle nodded and kicked off her shoes. Her face was still not revealing any emotion as she walked over and sat next to Eve on the bed. They both laid down, facing each other neither saying a word. 

Eve stared at Villanelle, following the lines on her face while resisting the urge to reach up and trace them with her fingertips. Villanelle moved first, reaching up to tuck Eve’s curls behind her ears. 

“Your hair has always looked so nice down,” She whispered, letting her hand linger near Eve’s cheek. 

“Th-thank you.” Eve swallowed and tried to relax as Villanelle moved closer. 

“You should rest. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” Villanelle’s fingers were now playing with Eve’s hair.

Eve adjusted herself so she could use her arm as a pillow. The last thing she remembered seeing was Villanelle smiling as she stroked her hair. 

Eve woke with a start, jumping out of bed and scanning her room. The lights streaming through the curtains let Eve know it was now morning. Villanelle was nowhere in sight. Maybe it had been another dream. 

Eve’s mouth felt like sandpaper. She looked over and felt her heart jump into her throat when she saw a glass filled with water and a note on her nightstand. Eve walked over and saw there were two small red pills sitting next to the glass. She picked up the note and recognized the handwriting. 

_ ‘E - Drink up and take the pills, you’ll feel better. Need to take care of something. I will bring breakfast.’  _

It was signed with two hearts and a large elaborate V. 

Villanelle had been here last night. Eve had fallen asleep with her in bed. More than that, Eve had asked Villanelle to stay. Things were getting complicated. The lines between dreams and reality had started to blur. Eve wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep her feelings in check, not with Villanelle this close. 


	4. Those Blurred Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I haven't given up on this story. Life has just been a little busy. Reminder that this is a SLOW BURN and I have upped the total of chapters before we get to our conclusion. Thanks for sticking with it! Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @anonfanfic

Eve stood under the warm stream of water coming from the hotel shower. The room had a sickly floral smell, that did nothing to help Eve’s hangover. She rested her hands on the plain white tiles and tried to get her mind to focus. 

It had been over an hour since she woke up and found the note Villanelle had left her from the night before. Eve hated to admit how on edge she was not knowing where Villanelle was in the world. 

Eve’s thoughts moved to Villanelle’s form, imagining her coming back with blood on her hands. Wondering if she’d ever come back at all. Her dreams started coming back to her in suffocating waves. She could feel every touch and every kiss from them. The strength of Villanelle’s hands against her body almost made her knees buckle. It was as if Villanelle was standing behind her in the small confines of the shower. Her dreams had started to bend and warp Eve’s reality, making her feel things she was finding it more difficult to suppress.

The soft beep at the hotel door pulled Eve back into the present. Villanelle had returned. 

Eve shut off the water and jumped out of the shower, nearly slipping on the thin, cheap mat on the floor. She quickly wrapped a scratchy white towel around her body and realized she hadn’t brought any clothing into the bathroom with her. The morning had been such a fog Eve had undressed in the room before limping into the bathroom to try and bring herself back to life.

“Eve?” Villanelle was standing right outside the door. “How are you feeling?”

Her tone was calm and measured. Villanelle never gave anything away. Eve would never know if she had just come back from killing someone or gone to get groceries from the market, unless Villanelle wanted her to know. Somehow Eve felt her body react to Villanelle’s voice through the fog of her racing mind. Her stomach tensed and her hands froze on the smooth wood of the door.

“I-m-I’m fine. Just need to get some clothes.” Eve stood in front of the door, but didn’t open it.

“I think I can help with that.” Villanelle’s voice was further away now and Eve could hear her opening and closing some of the drawers in the room. “We have a dinner.”

“What?” Eve was confused. Had she agreed to have dinner with Villanelle the night before?

“I guess you’ve been in the shower for a while. Carolyn reached out to both of us about going over our mission tonight over dinner.” Villanelle was standing in front of the door again. “Open up.”

Eve cracked the door and saw Villanelle’s smiling face looked back at her. Villanelle’s bright eyes moved over what parts of Eve’s body she could see through the small space. She would never be shy about her intentions or her desires when it came to Eve. Villanelle would have no issue fucking Eve seven ways to Sunday right on the bathroom counter before going downstairs and eating dinner with Carolyn. It would be as simple as a quick nap before a meal for her. Eve chewed on her lower lip as took in Villanelle’s wicked grin.

“You look great in the black one.” Villanelle held out the dress to Eve, giving it a little shake for emphasis.

Eve reached out through the small crack in the door and took the dress with a stiff smile. Her heart and her mind were reacting two different ways throughout this interaction. Her mind was focused on the intensity in Villanelle’s eyes while her heart skipped a beat as their fingers touched before Eve closed the bathroom door with a sharp snap.

“I’ll be right out,” She yelled, probably louder than she needed to in the small hotel room.

Eve pressed her forehead against the cool wood of the door. She needed her heart to stop pounding before she could focus on anything else. When had her life gotten this complicated? She could barely look at Villanelle without falling back into her dreams. How was she going to make it through this mission?

Eve absentmindedly twisted the wedding ring on her finger and wondered for a brief moment what Niko was doing, maybe more so who he was doing it with. Eve couldn’t be sure, but it didn’t seem like her husband had been very worried about staying faithful since Eve started drifting away. 

She was caught off guard by the soft, slow melody that drifted in through the closed door. It was a song that Eve didn’t recognize, but it had an immediate effect on her. She felt her muscles relax. Her heartbeat slowed as she listened to the calming sounds of the piano coming from the main room. Villanelle had started playing music from her phone; Eve could almost see Villanelle’s lithe body moving around the room to the slow melody. Her hands dancing around her body like birds floating on a warm summer breeze, only sometimes moving up and down the length of her body with her eyes closed. 

Eve’s breath caught in her throat and she felt a strong tingle grow in the pit of her stomach. It was almost too much. Eve squeezed her eyes shut and tried to erase the mental image of Villanelle moving seductively closer to her as the music continued in the background. She focused on just the piano and her breathing, letting each intake match the slow rhythm of the song.

Eve felt herself settle, this was happening right now whether she liked it or not. She would have to take these moments as they came to her. She could control herself, she had to control herself.

Eve got dressed, slipping the silky material over her head and turning to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was a perfect fit, one of Eve’s favorites that she barely wore anymore. It hit her curves perfectly and made her breasts look exquisite. She reached back and struggled to grasp the zipper, her fingers grazing the tiny piece of metal resting on her lower back. Eve desperately tried another angle, trying in vain to move the zipper up her body.

“Shit,” Eve sighed, pulling her arm back and placing both of her hands on the smooth surface of the sink. She wasn’t going to be able to zip this dress up without help. The music coming from outside the room was louder now, somehow less appealing. Eve couldn’t know for sure, but she thought about Villanelle knowing Eve would need her help putting on the dress she had picked out.

Eve stood in stubborn silence for a moment, a part of her wishing she could will the zipper up enough to get it on herself. After a long pause Eve resigned herself to her fate. She straightened up and stared at her reflection. It would be a brief moment that would do nothing to challenge Eve’s will power, because there was nothing to challenge. Her relationship with Villanelle was professional. It was her recent dreams that had created this confusion inside of her.

“Villanelle?” Eve called, shutting her eyes to block out the reflection that stared back at her now with a pink flush creeping onto her features..

“Yes?” Villanelle was standing right behind the door again. The tone of her voice reinforced Eve’s assumption that this had been Villanelle’s plan the whole time. She had been more than ready to answer Eve’s call.

“I need...some help.” Eve opened her eyes and shook her head, finding the whole situation almost humorous. The blush had thankfully gone from her face as she turned to face the door.

“Help?” Villanelle replied, far too innocently. 

Eve steadied herself and took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal Villanelle’s grinning face.

“How may I be of service?” Villanelle gave an over-the-top curtsy before looking back up at Eve.  
Eve didn’t say a word, she spun around to reveal the unzipped back of the dress, and a majority of her bare back. The zipper sat low enough that if Eve moved the right way, she was sure some of her ass would be on display. She felt Villanelle’s touch like a jolt of electricity at the base of her spine.

Villanelle took her time lifting the zipper and with her hand traveled the electricity. It moved through Eve’s spine until it coarsed through each limb, almost causing her to jerk away from Villanelle. Eve felt Villanelle’s hand stop at the top of her dress, but took quite some time to move her hand back. Eve’s lungs burned, she had been holding her breath since she had opened the door to the bathroom.

Eve turned back around to face Villanelle, still not saying a word. Villanelle was so close to Eve she could feel her warm breath on her face. Eve didn’t move, she couldn’t even blink and her breath was once again trapped in her deserapte lungs. They just stared at each other, the music coming from Villanelle’s phone sounded muffled and distant as both women waited for the other to make the next move. 

“We should...go to dinner.” Eve cleared her throat. Whatever lines were being blurred between them, Eve didn’t want to cross; at least not yet. It was too much and her head was starting to spin. She needed time to think, she needed time to catch her breath.

Villanelle broke eye contact and took a step back from Eve. Her hands moved behind her back and she nodded, giving Eve enough space to pass to the door. This was Villanelle’s attempt at courtesy. Eve knew that if Villanelle wanted this to happen, it would happen and Eve knew with no doubt that she would let it.

Eve moved passed Villanelle their hands millimeters away, feeling the same electricity shooting through her fingers tips, begging her to reach out and touch Villanelle just one more time. It took everything in her power to keep her eyes straight ahead as she reached for the door handle. 

Before she could open the door Villanelle’s hand was holding Eve’s hand still, every muscle in Eve’s body tensed. Villanelle could have a knife to her back right now and Eve wouldn’t know until she plunged it into her spine. It was moments like this that Eve remembered just how deadly this beautiful woman could be and just how unpredictable.

Eve could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her chest, her eyes still locked on the plain white door in front of her. 

“Never forget that I’m here.” Villanelle’s voice echoed through her head and rattled Eve to her core. It could have been a threat; a warning that Villanelle was always watching. 

However, Eve knew better. It was a proposal. Villanelle was ready to finally cross the line they had been dancing on for quite some time. Eve could sense it in the space between them. Villanelle would be happy to bring Eve’s dreams to life.

Eve nodded and turned so she could see Villanelle out of the corner of her eye. “I know.” 

Eve turned back around, as Villanelle released her hand, and opened the door. It didn’t matter that everything else in her life felt so out of control, if Eve had Villanelle it made her feel like the madness could always be escaped. Maybe that was because she was in the eye of the storm when she was with Villanelle, she didn’t know just how close to the edge she truly was now.


End file.
